Fallout Washington
by Djsoresupon3
Summary: Washington. It was the Evergreen State. But the Great War changed that. After about 200 years though, life is fighting its way back on top of the ruins. Humans are almost working together in Washington. In Washington, you don't have to worry about what other people will do to you... you have to worry about what horrors nature hold.
1. Suite-Pee

Chapter 1: Suite-Pee by System of a Down

 **Well, this is going to be something interesting. Fallout? This is a new one for me. I've never been an avid player of the games, and that's why I have my lore-consultant SoloAcrobat6 helping me with this one. Say hi Solo.**

 _ **Hello there, it is good to be doing another story. This one is going to be good, got lots of studying to do for this one. But we shall get through it, hope you enjoy.**_

An eleven year old child watched as his mother and father burst into the living room where he had been playing with his toy car. He could see that they were in something of a panic, but he could not see why. Before he could ask, his mom crouched down and grabbed his shoulders to talk to him.

"Richard, how about we play hide and seek?" His mother asked him. He could hear the panic in her voice, but he was unsure of what was wrong.

"O-Okay", he said, still confused. His mother stood up and began guiding him out of the living room while talking.

"That's good! So Mommy and Daddy will be the seekers and you'll be the hider, okay?" She asked.

"Okay", he replied back, becoming more confused.

"Good, good, good. So you pick the best spot to hide where Mommy and Daddy won't be able to find you, okay? And don't come out until we find you, no matter what you hear, okay?" He could hear that the panic was rising in her voice. He simply nodded his head this time in reply. She pushed him out of the living room. "Go!"

He began walking towards his room when a crash was heard from the front of the house. He turned to look at his mother.

"GO!" She practically shrieked at him. This spurred him to run to his room, not taking a look back. He entered his room and went to his closet, where he put all of his dirty clothes. He gathered his clothes into a pile. He crawled under the clothes, when he heard shouting. He could recognize his parents' voices, but there were several that were unrecognizable. He laid there as the shouting seemed to escalate before a 'bang' cut off all shouting. Richard recognized the 'bang' sound. It was the unmistakable sound of a gun. He knew it from when his father took him hunting. He got up and rushed towards the living room, knowing he was going against what his mom said. But he needed to see what happened… too bad he wasn't prepared for what he would see.

He first noticed that there were three men in the room who he didn't recognize. They were wearing ragged clothes with what looked like parts of metal armor in random places. Two were holding pipe pistols, while one had a shotgun on his back. The second thing he noticed was his mom was crying over something on the ground. The third thing he noticed was that his dad wasn't in the room. No one had noticed him yet as he stood in the hallway.

"Mom?" He called out, causing all three people in the room to freeze. His mom looked up, revealing what she had been crying over. The child saw his father's face. But it was not moving and there looked like there was a hole above his left eye on his forehead… and it was leaking red liquid. One of the strange men turned to face him, a smile on his face. But this was not a smile he had ever seen from his mother or father. This smile was different from the warm ones he had received from his parents. The child noticed his legs were shaking… no, his whole body was.

"So you're the only two in the house, huh?" The man asked. Though he was looking at the child, it felt like he was asking someone else. The man took a step forward and the child unconsciously stumbled backwards, almost tripping. The man burst out laughing, causing the other two to chuckle as well. "Where ya goin' kid? I ain't gonna hurt you or nothin'."

The child looked at his mom, who was looking between him and the man. The man looked at the mom, where they locked eyes. The man broke contact and looked back to the child, the smile on his face was even bigger.

"Hey kid, want a present?" He asked, bring the pistol up to aim at the child. "Because I've got the perfect gift that is to die for. I'm sure it would bring a smile to your face, which I'm sure your mom would love to see."

The man was about to pull the trigger, when the child's mom suddenly threw herself at the man. The man shot on reflex, the bullet hitting the edge of the wall on the child's left. Bits of wall flew out, some hitting the child, causing his body to finally go into survival mode. He turned to run down the hall.

"Fucking bitch!" The child heard before the sound of someone hitting something else. Then, another 'bang' resounded, causing the child to look back. Everything seemed to slow down. He saw his mom falling, a beautiful arc of blood falling behind her. She was looking his way, but the vacant look in her eyes hard to tell what she was looking at. The child knew though that she wasn't looking at anything, for she was dead. Just like his father. Ah, yes, his father was also dead. The kid, who wasn't looking where he was going, tripped. The impact from the floor jarred him back to reality. He quickly got up and went towards a certain room, his body seemed to be moving by itself.

"Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy. I just want to play", the man who had killed his parents said.

"Stop playing around Skoll. The boss is probably going to be here soon so just kill him while we get to clearing the house", a new voice said, most likely one of the other two men.

"Hey, Chan, why don't you just shut the fuck up?" The man retorted. The kid made it to his parents' room where he ran to his father's nightstand. He opened it to see the pipe pistol his father kept in case of wild animals that strayed too close to the house. He grabbed the pistol and the magazine that he knew had six rounds in it. He fumbled to get the magazine into the side and almost dropped it. He successfully got it in, when a noise behind him drew his attention. He turned around, pipe pistol in hand. He faced the man who had killed his parents. The man was still smiling, but when he saw the gun he burst out laughing. Still laughing, he took a step forward, to which the kid raised the pistol. The man stopped laughing but wore that smile as he looked at the child's shaking arms. He continued moving forward until he was in front of the kid and crouched down so the gun was aimed at his head.

"Well kid? Don't you want to get revenge for mommy and daddy?" He asked, still grinning. The kid at this point began crying as he couldn't get his arms to stop shaking. The man started chuckling when a new voice was heard back from the living room.

"Skoll! Stop fucking around! You can jerk one out later!" The new voice yelled. The man scowled and turned his head to look at the entrance.

"Tch. Fucking boss is here… oh well, guess I'll jus-" He was cut-off by a 'bang' and fell to the ground. The child stood for several seconds before falling onto his rear. He looked at the man he had just shot. The man who had killed his parents was dead… the child aimed the gun again and fired again. And then again.

"Jesus Skoll, conserve some fucking-" a man said, entering the room. This was not one of the other two men. He stopped when he saw the scene before him. One of his men was currently bleeding out on the floor, clearly dead, and this kid had a gun in his hands. The kid went to raise the gun, but the man covered the distance surprisingly quick and kicked the gun from the kid's hands. He then delivered another kick that sent the kid flying into the wall. The kid struggled to get up, but was stopped when he was kicked in the side again, causing him to cough up blood. He felt someone grab his hair and dragged him up on to his knees. He stared into the eyes of the new man. He couldn't quite place the emotion in the man's eyes. The man looked back towards the one had killed, Skoll.

"Did you do that?" He asked calmly, looking back into the kid's eyes. The kid went to look away, but got a punch in the stomach, causing some more blood to be coughed back up. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you."

The kid realized he was still crying, but nodded weakly. The man nodded in reply and then used his free hand to grab something from his waist. He pulled out a gun, not a pipe pistol, but an actual gun. He put it under the kid's chin.

"So I'm going to see how smart you are kid… I'm going to give you two options. Here's the first. Option one, you die here and join your parents in the afterlife", he paused, using the gun to move the kid's face as if he was observing it. "Or, option two, you join me and my gang. So… which is it kid?"

 _ **Gangs, fighting, drinking and killing. Such great things are coming our way. Oh wait, they just killed his parents… huh. Soloacrobat6 is ready for the next chapter of this guy's crappy life.**_

 **We have big plans for this story as usual. Maybe not as big as our first, but certainly big. That's all we have for this chapter. Should probably mention that the chapter titles hold no relevance, just songs I happen to be listening to. Make sure to follow if you think this story has potential, favorite if you enjoyed what you just read and leave a review to tell us your thoughts about this story!**


	2. Wildlife

Chapter 2: Wildlife (CVPELLV Remix) by June Miller & Teddy Killerz

He was tired. His muscles were spent. His lungs were on fire. But he kept running. He just kept running. Why would he stop? Stopping meant death. He noticed ahead of him that a man walked between two cars, holding a bat wrapped in chains. He wound up, preparing to swing. So the runner just altered his course and slid across the hood of a car and began running on the side of the freeway he had been on.

"H-Hey! Come back here you little shit!" The man, who was a raider, yelled, running after him. He was joined by the other five or so raiders that were chasing the figure who was running. He ran towards the sound of water, hoping to have a better chance of escaping there rather than on a deserted freeway. The trees blocking his view soon gave way to a clearing, revealing something even better than he could have imagined. Walls were erected almost 20 feet high at the edge of the clearing, made from trees… which only meant one thing, a village! A settlement of people who wouldn't try to skin him alive and then parade his dead body around as a trophy… hopefully.

"Ah shit!" One of the raiders behind him yelled. "We need to get him before he can get to the settlement walls!"

The runner turned around to glance back at his pursuers and dived to the ground as an axe sailed over him. He quickly used his momentum to spring back to his feet and continue running. He briefly considered grabbing the thrown axe that was now imbedded in the ground, but decided not to as that could slow him down. He glanced up at the walls and saw what he thought was a shadow, unsure whether or not it was actually a person or just something his tired mind had created.

"H-HELP!" He yelled, as he approached the wall. He banged against the massive wall despite knowing it didn't make much noise. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

"It's over kid, just come quietly back with us and I'm sure we'll only break a few bones," one of the raiders said as they slowed down and stopped. "C'mon! Ya made it pretty far by yaself. That's something to be proud of! Though, that'll probably just make the boss more pissed when we return."

The raider began advancing on him, so he turned back to the wall and began trying to frantically trying to climb it.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP!" He yelled as he continued.

"Jesus, can ya fuckin' shut it? Ya never know what could be-" The raider was cut off by a gunshot and collapsed to the ground with an exclamation of pain. "Gah! Fuck! Who the fuck shoots someone in the goddamned leg!"

"The next one'll be in the head if you don' turn tail!" A deep and masculine voice yelled down from the top of the wall. They all looked up to see a man lowering his rifle. The raider who had been shot struggled to get up, even refusing help from another.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?!" The raider yelled up. "And what're ya gonna do if we come back with more?"

"Oh?" The man asked, almost looking amused. "What'll we do? That's a very good question… what do ya'll think we'll do if they come back?"

Suddenly, a handful of people popped up on the wall, all with rifles leveled down at the raiders, who reflexively took a step back. They looked between themselves. They turned towards the one who had been speaking and he scowled back at them.

"Fine!" He yelled. "We'll back off… for now! But we'll come back with more! Then we'll see who's on top then!"

They carefully backed up, keeping their eyes up on the people on the wall until they were halfway across the clearing before turning around and walking back the way they had come.

"Hey!" The masculine voice yelled, getting his attention. "Continue down the wall this way, we'll get the doors open for you."

The figure sighed in relief as he walked along the edge of the wall, hearing a grinding sound as he did. He came across a section of the wall that was slowly opening up. He walked through as it opened enough for a person to slip through and was surprised to see several people pointing various guns at him. He reflexively put his hands in the air. Maybe he had jumped out of the pan and into the fire…

"Who are ya?" The masculine voice said above him. He turned to see another group of people with their guns trained on him from above.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked back.

"Yer name. I want t' know yer name," the man said.

"My name? It's Mathis. Mathis M-Mur-"

"Mathis eh?" The man said. "Well mah name's Rob. And this is mah village."

Mathis looked around him, noticing the large number of buildings.

"I-It's very nice, sir," Mathis replied. Rob smiled.

"It is, isn' it?" He said. "Ah'd founded this village and have been runnin' it for thirt-"

"Eleven," a man next to him interrupted.

"Eleven years," Rob continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Ah consider e'ryone here as mah own family. So, Ah have t' ask ya somethin' Mathis…"

"Wh-What is it, sir?" Mathis asked, his anxiety rising a bit.

"Well first, can ya stop callin' me sir? Ye're gonna make me blush," he said, sheepishly almost. Then he suddenly became serious, sending a shiver done Mathis' spine. "Second thing Ah need to ask is, why the _fuck_ did ya bring raiders onto our doorstep?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know what to do! I was being chased a-and I-I thought I was going to die! Y-You all looked like my l-last hope," Mathis stuttered out.

"Mhm… where ya from Mathis?" Rob asked, still deathly serious.

"I-I don't know. I never learned where it was on a map… before I was captured," Mathis answered.

"Oh, the raiders captured ya? That's rare. They usually just kill e'ryone they meet," Rob said.

"I don't know why they spared me. They killed my parents and 'took me in'. Which I guess translates roughly to 'you'll do what we say, when we say it, or you're going to die'. A-And I d-don't want to die!" Mathis exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Mathis," Rob said, putting up his hands defensively. "Now tell us, and please be honest, do ya have any weapons on ya right now?"

"... Y-Yes," Mathis said after a bit of hesitation. The people around him stiffened at his answer.

"Good Mathis, thank ya fer tellin' us the truth. Now, where is it?" Rob asked.

"It's right he-" Mathis said, reaching down before a gunshot sounded, causing Mathis to jump.

"Ah didn't ask ya to grab it, Ah just asked ya to tell us where it is," Rob said, still talking calmly. The person next to him dropped his smoking rifle to load in another shot.

"S-Sorry. It's right here on my left hip… there isn't any ammunition for it, I ran out a while back," Mathis said. Rob looked at one of the people closest to Mathis and made a gesture with his head. The man nodded and walked up to Mathis and grabbed the crude pipe pistol that had was at his hip. He then patted along Mathis's body and nodded back to Rob. Rob nodded back in thanks.

"Well Mathis, now that that's all out of the way, how'd ya like some food?" He asked.

"I feel like I could eat an entire radstag," Mathis answered.

"Ha! Ah like this kid!" Rob said. "I might hold ya to that statement then!"

 **(30 minutes later)**

"So… Mathis," Rob said, watching him inhale a radstag steak. "Why don't ya tell me about yourself?"

"Ugh… like what?" Mathis asked back, pausing from his meal.

"Well… how old are ya?"

"Oh, uh, about 19 I think."

"Really? You're still pretty green. So ya say ya were captured by raiders?"

"Yeah, I think I was around ten years old when they found my parents' house… I think my parents had tried to protect me but…"

"Ah understand kid, no need to say anymore. So what are yer plans now?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know where to go. I… I have nowhere to go. If I knew where I was going, I would have tried to go to Seattle but I was just too focused on running away that I didn't even think of where I was going."

"Oh… If yer hopin' to go to Seattle, then ya'll ran the wrong way."

"Wh-What? The wrong way? But then I'll have to go back towards the raiders then… Oh God… Now I really don't know what to do. I'm going to die… aren't I?" Mathis asked, setting down his utensils and stared down at what was left of the steak. Rob sighed.

"Seattle also would have been a bad place to go to."

"What do you mean?"

"Seattle, what's left of it at least, ain't nothin' but a hive of raiders, super mutants and ghouls. Goin' there alone might as well be a death sentence itself."

"So even if I went the right way, I still would have died?" Mathis asked. He then found himself laughing a bit. But it was an empty laugh. "Maybe I should just go back to the raiders and accept my fate then…"

"Look kid," Rob began before pausing. "Maybe… maybe Ah can talk to some of the other settlers and you can stay here with us."

Mathis looked up at Rob, his eyes had already begun to water.

"R-Really? I could stay here?" He asked.

"Ah'm not gonna make any promises. But do ya got any… skills or anythin' that can be of use to us?" Rob asked. Mathis contemplated a bit.

"Well… no, there's not much," he admitted, but he smiled a bit. "Though, when I was young, my dad used to tell me a lot about hunting. Took me with him a couple times to show me. While I haven't done it, I could probably pick it up quickly."

"How good are you with a gun?"

"Uh… I honestly don't know. I've only used a gun twice before in my life. Once when I was young and earlier today when I was escaping. I, uh, wasn't very accurate though."

Rob stroked his beard in contemplation. He suddenly sat up.

"Come with me," he said, turning up to leave. He paused though to look back. "You can just leave the ste-"

He stared at the empty plate before Mathis. Mathis laughed sheepishly.

"S-Sorry. That's one of the best meals I've eaten in the past few years," he said. Rob laughed.

"Ya might jus' make it after all," he said while grinning. He left with Mathis following after him. As they exited what Mathis assumed to be like a dining commons, he noticed that the 'streets' of the settlement seemed much more busy than when they had entered.

"So how many people live here?" He asked.

"There are 'round 200 of us the last Ah checked," Rob answered, causing Mathis to whistle.

"200? How did this settlement get so big?" He asked.

"Well, this settlement's been around for 40 years. Ah was one a the co-founders Ah guess. Though, Ah didn't become the leader 'til about 15 years ago. We have a… drat, forget what the name is, but we have the people elect the leaders," Rob said.

"Oh, a democracy," Mathis said, surprising Rob.

"Yeah, that's what it's called! How'd ya know that?" He asked.

"Well, my parents were very interested in everything before the bombs dropped and they told me about lots of different things pre-war," Mathis explained, the look on his face was unreadable.

"Ya sound pretty smart," Rob commented, causing Mathis to snort.

"Yeah, and that's gotten me real far in life," he replied.

"Look, the Cascades are an unforgivin' land that'll-"

"The Cascades?" Mathis interrupted.

"Yeah, it's what everyone calls-"

"I know what the Cascades are," Mathis interrupted again, much to Rob's annoyance. "But the Raiders said that this area was still part of the Sound."

"Eh, it's kinda in the middle between the two so Ah guess it can be either or. But we like to call it the Cascades because of all the nature around us. The Sound has more cities aroun' it so we just like throwin' ourselves into the Cascades," Rob explained. Mathis nodded his head in understanding.

"So where are we heading to?" He asked.

"The shootin' range," Rob answered, surprising Mathis.

"Why are we going there?" Mathis asked.

"Ah need to get a feel for what yer skills are. We only take outsiders if they can prove to be useful to the community. So, we're headin' there to see what'cha got," Rob said. Mathis didn't ask any further questions.

After a few more minutes of walking, Rob led Mathis to small clearing between trees where there was nothing but a few crude targets… very crude. The wood that they were cut from wasn't cut very cleanly and the three circles that were painted on were sloppy. There were two of them and one already looked like it had been used a few times while the other was free of any holes. Mathis hoped he'd change that.

"Ah know that they aren't exactly pretty to look at, but they get the job done," Rob said, almost defensively. "After all, you'll never shoot anythin' that's really round in real life."

"Good point," Mathis agreed, trying to not offend the man and his targets. Rob nodded his head before reaching to his side and pulling out a pipe pistol that Mathis hadn't even noticed. He held the handle out for Mathis.

"Here, go ahead and take a few pops. It's much nicer than the one you came in with," Rob said. Mathis took the gun but spared a glance at Rob before looking down at the gun.

"You do realize that you just gave a person you don't know a loaded weapon right?" Mathis asked. Rob looked down at him with a raised brow.

"Ah do, but Ah also know that if you shot me here, you wouldn't make it out of here alive," He answered.

"That's true," Mathis said. Rob suddenly grinned, which unnerved Mathis. Greatly.

"Of course, that assumin' you could even hit me from this distance. Which, from what you were sayin' earlier, I'm not too sure you could," he said, causing Mathis to scowl.

"Of course I could hit you from here! Watch," he said before turning to the target, holding the gun with one hand. He gauged the distance, about 30 feet. He gauged wind speed, practically nonexistent. He took the shot… and hit the outermost circle.

"Wow…" Was all Rob said, but the tone that he said it in spoke enough.

"Shut up!" Mathis yelled before leveling the gun with both hands and firing again. He hit the outermost circle again… just on the other side of the target. He took another shot, this time managing to hit the middle target. He huffed in agitation before handing the gun back to Rob. "That gun sucks almost as much as the one I stole and is clearly defective."

Rob hummed in contemplation before grabbing the gun and aiming it at the target. He fired five shots, all of them hitting the center of the target. After he was done, the innermost circle was now just an empty space.

"Seems to work alright for me," he jokingly mused.

"You're just used to how much it sucks," Mathis retorted, causing Rob to laugh.

"Maybe," he replied before holstering the gun. "But for your first try you did alright! With just some more time on the range, Ah'm sure we can get your shootin' nice and fine. Ah might be able to convince the others to let you in with this."

Rob then began walking away, causing Mathis to chase after him.

"Where are we going now?" He asked.

"Well I'm goin' to go find a couple of people and we'll discuss about lettin' you in or not," Rob answered.

Mathis followed Rob all the way back to the main part of the settlement, but he was more focused on the layout of the place. There seemed to be two main parts of the settlement built from what used to be two different parking lots. One was more bunched together and smaller which was where the 'commercial' district was while the bigger and spread out one was the 'residential' area. Mathis followed Rob as he went around the commercial district asking for various people. After meeting said people, he then told them to go meet at a certain location to have a discussion. After he had found everyone, he then went to the location to wait for the others. The location was all the way across the settlement for some reason, closer to the residential area. It was a small building, about the size of a hut which was surrounded by benches. Mathis was asked to wait outside while they held the meeting. After gathering everyone, they held the meeting. For. Two. Hours.

After Mathis was sure he was on the verge of dying from boredom, Rob stepped out of the building with others leaving behind him and going back to whatever their daily lives entailed. Mathis perked up as Rob sat across from him on the bench.

"Well good news, they've agreed to let you in," Rob said cheerily, causing Mathis to grow suspicious.

"What's the bad news then?" He asked. Rob scratched the back of his head.

"Well Ah wouldn't call it bad necessa-"

"What's the catch?" Mathis asked again. Rob sighed this time before responding.

"They've agreed to let you in on the condition that they'll be watchin' you closely for the next week or so and will be evaluatin' yer usefulness," he admitted.

"That's understandable," Mathis said, surprising Rob.

"Oh, that's great! Come on, Ah'll show you where you'll be stayin'. We should still have some houses open from the last time we expanded," Rob said, getting up with Mathis following him. Rob took him to the edge of the residential area where after walking a bit to the third house he stopped. He went in briefly before coming back out.

"Yeah, this one's empty. The other two that were down the way we came are still empty as well but the ones on the other side have other people livin' in them. So get to know yer neighbors, it'll make livin' here more enjoyable," Rob said. Mathis nodded his head in reply. "Well, Ah should get goin'. Ah've been puttin' off my responsibilities enough for the day. You can just do whatever for the rest of today, looks like there's still a few hours left of sun."

And with that, Rob left. Mathis sighed as he entered the house. Well, his house. It was… nice. Compared to what he had been living in under the raiders, it was practically a godsend. No constant sounds of fighting or gunshots. No ever-present stench of blood. And no waking up with a decapitated head in his bed. It was single story with a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom with a little porch in the back. Mathis made his way to the porch and stood there, facing the wall that enclosed the settlement. He whistled out a tune. Mathis enjoyed whistling. For some reason, none of the raiders seemed like they knew how to whistle so they were 'fascinated' by Mathis's 'talent'. There was also a second reason why he enjoyed it so much.

A bird whistled after a few moments of silence once he had finished. There was the second reason. He whistled at the bird in a different tune, getting a different reply. He whistled again but this time was met with silence. He frowned. Something must have spooked it off.

Mathis headed back inside before deciding to turn in for the day. If he wanted to impress the others, he'd need to get good rest.

 **And done. Got this out after a decent amount of time actually. Don't worry, the plot will slowly develop and is currently brewing. It will be delicious.**

 _ **This is going to be a very human story, it will be a nice change of pace compared to, well… Charming. SoloAcrobat6 out.**_


End file.
